callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
The M14 is a 7.62 mm caliber selective fire battle rifle. It is John Garand's "Final Design", capable of automatic fire and using a detachable magazine. It is chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The M14, designed for use by the United States Armed Forces, first saw action in the Vietnam war. It has a reliable service record and is less prone to jamming compared to the M16/AR15. However, the M14 was eventually replaced by the M16. The M14, however, is still in active service. The M14 and M1 Garand are both used in ceremonial roles in the United States military in a full-metal design. M14 rifles modified for accuracy are produced as the M21, M14 Designated Marksman's Rifle (DMR), Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR), and M39 Enhanced Marskman Rifle (EMR). In Game The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4 single player campaign. In multiplayer, the M14 is a modernized model, with a Picatinny rail, shorter barrel and a modern finish compared to its wooden-stocked ancestor. The M14 in-game is featured as a semi-automatic rifle, with high stopping power, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. The M14 can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG scope. Multiplayer Tactics The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil). It makes an excellent mid-range rifle or ambush weapon, although it suffers from high recoil at long range. The M14 is similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode in that it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without Stopping Power, kill a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. The iron sights are quite bulky, and players will usually add the red dot sight attachment for the weapon. This somewhat changes the recoil from a "push back" to an "upward push". This means you will need to wait for the recoil to stop and put the gun back into its original resting position, unlike if you were using the standard iron sight, in which you could repeatedly fire without having an upward push. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper you can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. Using the grenade launcher attachment makes the player reload the weapon differently. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|Ironsight Video Gameplay montage 1967U0IcXbw&fmt=18! Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles